Une Dernière Chance
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: SG-1 se retrouve sur une planète où une Oracle va leur prédire l'avenir.


**Une Dernière Chance**

Genre : Romance Sam/Jack et un peu d'aventure.

Saison : avant la saison 7.

Les personnages et l'univers de Stargate SG1 appartiennent à la MGM.

Note : Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour participer au challenge 19. Attention ! Il y a des trucs un peu gore, la faute à la mythologie grecque.

Bêta-lecteurs : Natou16 et cocoon2701 (merci beaucoup pour votre avis et vos corrections)

**Chapitre 1 Etrange Prédiction**

Je le regardais s'endormir avec amusement au fur et à mesure que Daniel déblatérait sur ses antiquités, et sur l'intérêt que représentait d'aller visiter P5X-789, pour aller observer une de celle-ci. Jack perdait vite le fil lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, et là, au moment où je vous parle, j'étais en train de le suivre dans son état végétatif. Mais heureusement quelqu'un intervint pour nous sortir de cet état.

_ Colonel O'neill ? Qu'en pensez-vous, le questionna le Général Hammond ?

Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, ce dernier répondit sans avoir aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait : "Si Daniel veut aller sur cette planète alors nous irons "

_ Bien, alors vous avez le feu vert. SG-1 allez vous préparer, vous partez dans une demi-heure.

J'entendis mon supérieur marmonner "Waouh ! J'ai eu chaud cette fois-ci".

_ C'est rien de le dire, plaisantais-je !

_ Carter, on fait sa maligne ? Pourtant vous n'étiez pas plus concentrée que moi.

_ Sans commentaire, mon colonel, lui ai-je répondu, faussement vexée.

_ Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux, s'indigna Daniel.

_ Détendez-vous Daniel, on y va sur votre foutue planète non ? rétorqua le colonel.

Comme prévu, une demi-heure plus tard nous étions tous prêts à embarquer, devant la porte des étoiles.

Une fois de l'autre côté, la vue fut prodigieuse. D'abord, nous ne vîmes pas grand chose, tant la lumière était forte, mais petit à petit nous nous habituâmes à cet éclat aveuglant. Ce qui nous donna alors l'occasion de découvrir un monde de toute beauté, avec des champs de blé doré s'étendant à perte de vue, et se balançant au rythme de la brise qui se mettait à souffler de temps à autre. Mais également, une végétation luxuriante et fleurie, non loin de la porte. Enfin, on apercevait au loin devant nous, ce qui ressemblait à un verger, aux arbres bien verts et parfaitement alignés. Et toute cette lumière ne rendait le spectacle que plus beau.

_ Je crois que finalement je vais me plaire ici. Je pourrais bien y prendre des petites vacances, déclara Jack.

_ Moi aussi, mon colonel.

_ Le village est par là, dit Daniel sans même porter attention à ce qui venait de se dire.

Il nous fallut marcher près de 6 kilomètres, dont 2 à monter, pour enfin atteindre le village. Autant vous dire, que notre cher colonel s'était plaint tout le trajet. Sur ce coup-là, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler. J'étais à deux doigts de lui dire de la fermer.

_ Nom de Dieu ! Ils veulent me tuer ou quoi ? Mes genoux, j'ai mal. Je n'en peux plus, je suis devenu trop vieux pour tout ça, se lamenta le Colonel O'neill.

_ Prenez votre retraite, ça nous fera des vacances, le charria Daniel.

_ J'aimerai bien, mais je ne peux pas. Sans moi vous seriez tous morts au moins une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, lui lança le Colonel.

_ Il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tort Daniel, ai-je admis. Mais mon Colonel, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous plaindre, nous en avons aussi marre de marcher que vous.

_ Le Major Carter a raison, O'neill, concéda Teal'c.

_ Bien continuons, si tout le monde est contre moi ! Vous me décevez Carter, ajouta t-il sur un ton léger.

Après ce long périple, nous avons cependant été très bien accueillis, par les habitants, qui nous ont offert l'hospitalité. Le premier à venir à notre rencontre fut le chef du village. Il était plutôt bel homme, bien bâti, blond aux yeux bleus. Si mon cœur n'avait pas déjà été pris, je serais tombée amoureuse.

_ Notre prêtresse vous a senti arriver. Bienvenue à Paphos. Je me nomme Hector, je suis le chef ici, nous dit-il.

_ Laissez-moi nous présenter : je suis le colonel Jack O'neill, voici le Major Samantha Carter, le Dr. Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

_ Enchanté de faire votre rencontre, déclara avec enthousiasme Daniel, Votre village s'appelle Paphos, c'est bien ça?

_ Oui, en effet. Enfin, en réalité nous sommes les seuls habitants sur cette terre alors c'est également le nom de notre planète, lui répondit Hector.

_ C'est tout à fait surprenant, s'émerveilla Daniel. C'est aussi le nom d'une ville sur terre, plus précisément sur l'île de Chypre, où de nombreuses personnes se déplaçaient pour consulter l'Oracle d'Aphrodite, la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour dans la Grèce antique, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

_ C'est justement notre déesse, lui avoua notre hôte étonné.

_ Oui, en réalité je le savais déjà, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, j'aimerais beaucoup étudier votre culture. Vous avez déjà dû rencontrer SG-15, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est en effet le cas, lui répondit l'homme.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, que leur avez-vous fait ? Depuis qu'ils sont revenus sur terre ils sont devenus tout ...guimauve, l'interrogea jack ?

_ Guimauve ?

_ Dans le contexte, cela signifie un peu trop romantiques, un peu trop transis d'amour pour tout ce qui vit,...en gros, lui expliqua le colonel.

_ Oh ! Nous vous montrerons plus tard, vous en ferez même l'expérience si vous le souhaitez, dit Hector d'un ton un peu trop enjoué à mon goût.

_ Mouais, on verra ça, hein, répondit le colonel O'neill, aussi sceptique que moi !

_ En attendant, je vous invite dans ma modeste demeure, pour vous restaurer, et faire votre toilette.

A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Daniel. Ce village était très surprenant, on avait l'impression d'être dans une reconstitution d'une ville de la Grèce Antique. La ville brillait d'un éclat incroyable. C'était sûrement dû aux pierres immaculées avec lesquelles étaient faits les bâtiments. D'autre part, on retrouvait les colonnes et autres frontons magnifiquement sculptés caractéristiques de la Grèce Antique.

L'intérieur de la maison de notre hôte était fraîche, comparée à la chaleur extérieure. Cette demeure semblait immense, elle s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. Cependant, la déco était un peut kitsch à mon goût. On pouvait admirer de grandes tentures de velours blanc et brodé de fils d'or, des vases en terre cuite et des plantes en abondance.

_ Hum, jolie déco, dit le colonel O'neill quelque peu amusé. Ce vase ira très bien dans votre appart' Daniel, Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_ Très drôle. Nous ne sommes pas là pour redécorer mon appartement Jack, le rappela à l'ordre Daniel.

_ Au temps pour moi.

Hector disposait apparemment de domestiques, qui nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à nos appartements. Une fois de plus, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c eurent l'autorisation de garder leurs vêtements, mais moi non. On m'obligea à revêtir l'habit traditionnel des femmes de Paphos. Je craignais le pire.

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, cette tenue n'était pas mal. Je me trouvais même plutôt sexy dedans à vrai dire. Et j'étais sûre qu'il y en avait un à qui cela allait plaire. Je portais une magnifique toge blanche et brodée de fils argentés cette fois-ci, ce qui se mariait très bien avec mes yeux bleus. Elle me laissait une épaule découverte, la toge ne tenait que sur l'une de mes épaules, nouée avec une magnifique broche en argent, en forme de rose. J'appris plus tard, par Daniel, que la rose était l'un des attributs d'Aphrodite. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à l'aise dedans, surtout que sans mon arme je me sentais vulnérable, mais l'on m'avait assuré que je ne risquais rien. Comme à leur habitude, lorsque j'apparus enfin ainsi vêtue, Daniel et Jack, ouvrirent grand la bouche complètement hébétés. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient subi un lavage de cerveau. Quant à Teal'c, il m'accorda l'un de ses rares et plus beau sourire.

_ Vous êtes de toute beauté Major Carter, m'avoua t-il.

_ De toute beauté ? Vous rigolez, là ? Elle est carrément ... Wouah, il y n'a pas de mot pour décrire ça, s'extasia un peu trop Jack.

Et comme je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, je lui sortis alors le sourire "spécial Jack".

_ Oui, vous êtes très belle ainsi Sam, tempéra Daniel.

_ Merci, je commence à m'habituer aux costumes traditionnels. Celui-ci n'est pas mal.

_ Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, suivez-moi. J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose qui vous intéressera sûrement Dr. Jackson, nous coupa Hector.

_ On vous suit, décida Daniel.

Hector nous accompagna jusqu'à ce qui me sembla être un temple, visiblement dédié à Aphrodite. Nous avons dû attendre quelques instants dans une pièce sombre, sans aucune fenêtre, uniquement éclairée par des torches. Daniel s'adonna avec joie au décryptage des inscriptions gravées sur les murs du temple.

Au bout, d'une demi-heure Hector, accompagné d'une très belle jeune femme, habillée presque pareillement à moi, vint à notre rencontre.

_ Je vous présente notre prêtresse et Oracle, Sybille. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais pour que le rituel opère bien, il faut choisir le sujet selon une procédure rigoureuse, nous annonça Hector.

_ Pas de problème... mais j'aimerais savoir, avant que vous nous annonciez qui est l'heureux élu, en quoi consiste ce rituel, demanda le colonel intrigué.

_ Il vous montrera la vérité, il vous montrera l'avenir, dit solennellement notre hôte, il suffit de poser une question précise sur ce que vous voulez savoir.

_ J'ai choisi la femme, elle a l'âme la plus pure et la plus fragile, déclara soudainement Sybille.

Sur le coup, je me suis dit: nom de Dieu, ça tombe toujours sur moi ! On ne pourrait pas m'épargner de temps à autre ? En plus, Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle parlait en disant que j'avais une "âme fragile.

Evidemment, ça n'a pas raté, le colonel O'neill m'a envoyé une de ses boutades puériles.

_ Alors Carter ? On a l'âme fragile ?

_ Très drôle, mon colonel, lui rétorquais-je amère.

_ Après ce sera votre tour colonel, dit calmement Sybille.

_ Parce que moi aussi j'ai une âme fragile, demanda-t-il indigné ?

_ Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour l'instant, vous comprendrez vite, lui donna pour seule réponse l'Oracle.

_ Suivez-moi Major Carter, m'imposa-t-elle.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une salle circulaire. Au milieu, je découvris avec horreur un autel sur lequel avait été posé vraisemblablement un bouc, autre attribut d'Aphrodite, mort et étripé. Du sang, encore chaud, coulait le long de l'autel immaculé, jusqu'au sol où il s'écrasait en petite tâche ronde. Le spectacle donnait vraiment envie de vomir, je fus même obligée de détourner le regard un instant. Voyant mon dégoût et l'incompréhension dans mes yeux, Sybille m'expliqua que c'était ainsi qu'Aphrodite communiquait avec eux. Elle devait interpréter ses paroles dans les tripes de l'animal, fraîchement sacrifié pour la déesse. Je trouvais ça étrange dans la mesure où leur culture était basée sur l'amour, la beauté et le respect de la vie. Mais elle m'assura que l'animal n'avait pas souffert, et que son âme était en paix près d'Aphrodite. Je la crus sans en discuter plus.

_ L'animal vient d'être sacrifié, l'interprétation des signes sera plus aisée, me dit-elle.

_ Je vous crois.

_ J'ai besoin d'une goutte de votre sang.

Elle m'attrapa vivement la main avant même que j'ai pu réagir, et de la pointe d'un couteau, elle m'entailla le bout de l'index. Une goutte de sang perla sur le cadavre du bouc.

_ Avez-vous réfléchi à votre question, m'interrogea-t-elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir.

_ Sachez avant tout, que je ne suis l'oracle que d'Aphrodite, je ne peux donc répondre qu'aux questions concernant l'amour, la vie et la beauté.

_ Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas, il y a bien une question qui me tourmente depuis quelques années mais ...

_ Oui, dites moi ?

_ Est-ce que le Colonel O'neill et moi avons un avenir ensemble, demandais-je hésitante ?

Elle observa longtemps le corps inerte de l'animal. Puis plongea ses mains dans ces tripes. Ce qui, je ne vous le cache pas, me provoqua un haut le cœur. Elle arracha toutes les entrailles du pauvre bouc, de manière assez violente, pour finalement les relâcher en vrac. Elle regarda son "œuvre" attentivement pendant quelques minutes, avant de fermer les yeux, en récitant une prière en grec ancien. Tout ce manège dura au moins une demi-heure. Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle me fit un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et pourtant...

_ Aphrodite m'a montré votre futur. Je vous ai vue souffrante, le corps meurtris de balafres et de bleus, et le colonel O'neill terriblement malheureux à votre chevet. C'est votre dernière chance, vous allez devoir choisir.

Je suis restée sans voix, troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois le rituel terminé, elle me raccompagna jusqu'à mon équipe.

_ Alors Carter ? Comment c'était ce tour de magie ? me lança le Colonel O'neill.

_ Troublant, mon Colonel.

_ Bien Colonel O'neill, il me faut m'entretenir avec vous désormais, intervient Sybille.

Je la regardais partir avec lui dans la même pièce que je venais de quitter, inquiète de ses intentions. Qu'allait-elle donc lui dire ?

En attendant, le retour de Jack, dans la première salle, je m'agitais dans tous les sens, impossible de rester assise calmement, mon esprit était trop torturé.

_ Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que t'a-t-elle raconté, me questionna Daniel?

_ Elle m'a parlé de moi et ...du colonel, lui répondis-je gênée.

_ Cela aura peut-être une bonne influence sur votre relation, ne te stresse pas pour rien, me dit-il rassurant.

_ Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais je redoute vraiment la discussion qu'on va devoir avoir. Je sens que je vais encore m'effondrer en larmes.

_ Peut-être, me dit Daniel, mais cette situation ne peut plus durer. Elle met tout le monde mal à l'aise, et pas seulement nous, mais aussi Janet, Cassie, le général, tous ceux qui vous aiment. On vous voit constamment malheureux chacun dans votre coin. Il faut que cela s'arrête, Sam.

_ Ils ne nous donneront jamais de dérogation.

_ Vous ne savez pas, et puis au pire, il y a toujours une solution. Vous ne serez peut-être plus dans la même équipe, voilà tout. Mais au moins vous serez ensemble et heureux, insista Daniel.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson, renchérit Teal'c.

Le retour de notre cher colonel, mit fin à la discussion. Il avait l'air aussi décontenancé que moi tout à l'heure. Il me lança un de ses regards profonds et lourds de sens, qui veut dire "Faut qu'on parle". Je détournais le regard comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion.

Après cela, Daniel est resté avec Sybille pour étudier la façon de vivre, les coutumes, la culture des habitants de Paphos. Tandis que moi et le reste de l'équipe retournions à nos appartements jusqu'au dîner. Ni moi, ni le Colonel O'neill n'avons fait la moindre remarque, nous n'osions même plus nous regarder dans les yeux. J'ignore si cela venait de la honte de notre lâcheté l'un envers l'autre, ou la gêne d'être obligés à un moment ou à un autre d'avoir cette fameuse discussion tant redoutée, en tout cas les rapports entre nous étaient, à ce moment précis, presque glaciaux. Et quand l'heure du repas arriva la situation ne s'était pas améliorée loin de là. J'avais retourné le problème dans ma tête des milliers de fois, sans y trouver une solution. Laisser les choses comme elles étaient nous aurait fait souffrir, mais assumer notre amour pourrait nous faire risquer gros, cela en valait-il la peine ? Ne ferais-je pas mieux de l'oublier, et de construire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? De plus, les affirmations de Sybille n'amélioraient pas les choses, en fait cela n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

_ Carter, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On vous attendait pour commencer, prononça un peu brusquement Jack.

_ Désolée, vous auriez dû commencer sans moi mon colonel.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Teal'c en lançant un regard noir au colonel qui s'était complètement désintéressé de moi.

_ Prenez place et régalez-vous, nous invita Hector.

Le repas était agréable, bien que frugal. Celui-ci était composé de quelques fruits, des raisins, pommes, et des grenades, accompagné de pain aux céréales, et bien sûr de bon vin rouge. Le repas se déroula dans un silence gênant, jusqu'à ce que le colonel déclare que nous partirions le lendemain à la première heure. Nous sommes alors sortis de table pour rejoindre nos chambres toujours dans le silence.

Le lendemain, après avoir enfilé de nouveau mon treillis avec ravissement, je me suis dirigée vers la porte avec le reste de l'équipe, qui comme d'habitude n'attendait plus que moi pour partir.

Après cela nous avons repris nos missions. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé sur cette planète. Les mois passèrent, si bien que je crus que tout ce que l'Oracle avait prédit n'était qu'une mascarade, pourtant j'avais voulu y croire vraiment. Jack se faisait de plus en plus distant, ce qui me faisait terriblement souffrir. Au bout de six mois j'avais renoncé à tout espoir, et pourtant...

**Chapitre 2 Et si c'était vrai...**

Ce matin là, nous sommes partis en mission sur P8A351, à priori la planète était en paix, il n'y avait pas trace de Goa'uld. Nous étions chargés de négocier l'exploitation des mines de Naquada en échange de médicaments, et de technologies terriennes principalement. La population était assez primitive, et essentiellement rurale. Ils avaient autant besoin de nous que nous avions besoin d'eux. Selon Daniel, c'était étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas encore sous le joug des Goa'ulds, étant donné leur proximité avec une planète qui malheureusement avait déjà été mise en esclavage.

Et comme nous avons toujours beaucoup de chance, les Goa'ulds décidèrent d'attaquer la planète, pile au moment où nous y étions en visite. A mon avis ce n'était pas un hasard. Et pour améliorer la situation, il s'agissait d'Anubis. Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction du Colonel O'neill, la décrire serait une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, on va dire qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons été pris par surprise, notre situation était délicate et nous ne pouvions rejoindre la porte dans l'immédiat. En plus, Daniel refusait de laisser les habitants de la planète à leur sort.

_ Bien Teal'c avec moi, Carter et Daniel, vous allez me chercher tous les habitants de cette planète qui veulent sauver leurs fesses, et vous nous rejoignez à la porte, nous ordonna le colonel.

_ A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Daniel et moi avons donc rejoint le village au pas de course, mais il fallait prendre mille précautions. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire capturer. Nous avons emprunté des chemins de traverse, dans une forêt d'une grande densité. Par chance, nous n'avons pas rencontré de Jaffas sur le chemin. Par contre, arrivés au village, les difficultés ont commencé. Les Jaffas avaient déjà pris le contrôle. Les habitants avaient été réunis au centre de la Grand Place, attachés les uns autres comme du bétail, et agenouillés de force dans la boue. Seulement, deux Jaffas surveillaient les captifs, mais les autres étaient susceptibles de rappliquer à tout moment, si l'un des deux parvenait à donner l'alerte. Nous allions devoir faire ça vite, et proprement.

_ Daniel, vous prenez celui de gauche, je prends celui de droite, on les détache et on court vers la porte. On ne s'attarde pas, on leur expliquera ce qui se passe plus tard.

_ Pas de problème.

_ C'est parti.

Deux balles dans la tête, et c'en était fini. Mais le bruit des balles avait déjà alerté les autres. Daniel détacha les prisonniers, et partit devant pour les guider à travers la forêt. Tandis que j'essayais de freiner la progression des Jaffas dont le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter, j'avais beau mitrailler dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais à en atteindre que très peu. Je décidais alors de suivre le cortège, tout en continuant à tirer pour nous protéger. Les habitants étaient affolés, ils couraient et luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre l'épuisement.

Nous étions désormais proches de la porte. Je pouvais apercevoir le colonel et Teal'c près du DHD. Par bonheur, ils avaient réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la porte. Mais les Jaffas se rapprochaient dangereusement de nous. Pour permettre aux autres de fuir, je me suis retournée pour lancer une dernière rafale. Mais les soldats étaient extrêmement près. Un tir de lance réussit à frôler mon visage de près, la douleur était insupportable, je sentais le sang battre dans mon oreille brûlée. Ils étaient beaucoup trop près, j'étais à présent complètement terrifiée. Je tentais de courir vers la porte, les derniers habitants étaient en train de la passer. Je pus lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jack, tandis qu'il m'encourageait à courir plus vite. C'est la dernière chose que je vis. Un tir de lance atteignit mon dos, me faisant tomber vers l'avant, je n'avais même plus la force de crier ma douleur, ma tête heurta le sol violemment, et je sus que je ne m'en sortirai pas, ce fut le noir intégral.

_ Carter ? Docteur Fraser, je crois que... elle se réveille, dit une voix étrangement familière.

Mes yeux était clos depuis trop longtemps et la lumière trop forte, il me fallut un moment pour m'y habituer. Dans l'instant, j'étais incapable de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé. La première personne que je vis fut Jack, les yeux rouges et le visage déformé par la fatigue, il avait l'air anéanti. Je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais pas parler, un tube respiratoire avait été enfoncé dans ma gorge, pour me maintenir en vie. Jack me regardait comme si je revenais d'entre les morts. Au bout de cinq minutes j'avais recouvert mes esprits, mais je ne me rappelais toujours pas de ce qui m'avait mise dans cet état.

Je vis alors Janet accourir vers moi entourée de toute une équipe médicale. Elle me retira le tube de la gorge, après s'être assurée que je pouvais respirer seule. Puis elle me serra fort dans ses bras, comme si on ne s'était pas vues depuis des mois.

_ Sam, tu es restée plus de 4 mois dans le coma, c'est un miracle que tu te réveilles maintenant. On s'apprêtait à te débrancher.

_ Vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé, me demanda Jack ?

_ Non, je ne me souviens de rien.

Entre temps Daniel, Teal'c et le Général avaient fait leur entrée dans la chambre.

_ Tu te souviens de nous, au moins, me questionna Daniel ?

_ Oui, oui bien sûr.

_ Le major Carter est d'une incroyable résistance, affirma Teal'c d'un ton impressionné.

_ Sans aucun doute. Sam, tu as reçu deux tirs de lance, un à la tête et un dans le dos, et tu avais une grave commotion due à un choc violent à la tête, dit Janet comme si ma survie relevait du miracle médical.

_ Et si c'était vrai... dis-je plus pour moi même.

_ Quoi, fit Daniel étonné ?

_ Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé sur P5X-789 ?

_ L'oracle d'Aphrodite, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, eh bien elle m'a décrit exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Un lourd silence s'installa, tous le monde savait de quoi je parlais. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tout le monde quitta la pièce, excepté Jack.

_ C'est notre dernière chance...Jack. Je ne suis en vie aujourd'hui que pour ça.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors, que doit-on choisir? Ensemble pour toujours ou bien jamais ?

_ C'est une décision dure à prendre Sam, tu le sais.

_ Tu as cru me voir mourir sous tes yeux, tu n'as donc jamais aucun regret ?

_ Si, j'ai regretté de n'avoir jamais pu te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi.

_ En réalité, on a déjà choisi depuis des années, mais on ne le savait simplement pas.

Aucun de nous n'ajouta quelque chose, ce n'était pas la peine. Il m'embrassa avec douceur, comme il le fit pendant des années après ça, à mes enfants.

__ Pouah ! C'est dégoutant, s'indigna Jake._

__ Arrête, c'est trop romantique nous défendit Hannah !_

__ Oui, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs, t'as un peu tourné l'histoire à ta sauce Sam, j'ai jamais dit que je tenais à toi, me charria jack._

__ Je te rassure ma fille, les hommes ne sont pas insensibles, ils sont juste un peu IDIOTS, répliquais-je en lançant un regard noir à Jack._

__ Arrête, tu me fais peur !_

__ Tu vas le regretter._

__ Ouuuuh ! T'es mal barré, papa, confirma Hannah._

Fin.


End file.
